


through the dark (tumblr drabbles)

by komhmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've posted on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter @sunsetbane

Magnus wasn’t sure when he’d fallen asleep. He’d been sitting in his office and translating a particularly complicated ancient tome for Catarina and then he’d awoken in Alec’s arms as he carried him to their bedroom.

“Alexander?” he asked, his voice nothing more than a breathy whisper.

“Hi,” Alec whispered back as he set Magnus down on their bed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Magnus’s temple. “I’m going to take a shower. Go back to sleep.”

Magnus hummed in reply. Tired cat’s eyes watched Alec turn and disappear into the bathroom. He closed his eyes when he heard the water start.

He woke again to Alec sliding into bed quietly. He smiled to himself as Alec fit his chest to Magnus’s back and draped his arm so as to hold Magnus closer. Carefully, Magnus rolled over, pressing a kiss to Alec’s chest.

“Love you,” Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled into Magnus’s hair. “I love you, too,” he said. His arm tightened around Magnus, pulling the already fast asleep warlock impossibly closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter air danced through the loft, invited by the open balcony doors. The light chill brought the smell of pine needles, which mingled sweetly with scent of the mulled wine.

The Institute had held its Christmas party earlier that evening. The whole event had been planned by Izzy and Magnus and Alec had made their appearances as the respective Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. But now they were home, curled up together on the couch while watching some Christmas movie that neither of them was really paying any attention to.

Alec was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open as Magnus brushed his fingers through his hair. He hummed and pulled himself closer to Magnus’s side. Magnus’s hand stilled for a moment.

“No, keep doing that. I like it,” Alec grumbled into Magnus’s chest. He felt and heard Magnus chuckle, a surge of warmth flooding through him, and then his fingers resumed. Alec hummed again.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Magnus asked, his voice quiet and warm.

Alec lifted his head and met Magnus’s eyes. “I think I do, yeah.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I know because it’s the same as how much I love you. Which is a lot, with everything I am.” He would have said more, ready to wax poetic about his love for Magnus, because honestly there wasn’t a single subject he’d rather discuss, but suddenly Magnus was kissing him.

The kiss was searing, like Magnus was trying to push all of the love he was feeling into it, because he was. And Alec was doing the same. Alec never thought of himself as particularly eloquent, that was Magnus. Magnus, who was always able to put his feelings into words. Alec floundered at that. There were no words he could find that could accurately and completely encompass his feelings for Magnus Bane. Just actions, like kissing and…

Alec pulled away with a gasp, his hand moving to cup Magnus’s cheek. “I have something for you.”

Magnus laughed. “Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, darling.”

“I know,” Alec huffed, “but I want to give this to you early. If that’s okay?”

Magnus studied him for a moment before nodding. Alec disentangled himself from Magnus and went to the tree, searching for something.

He held up a small box wrapped in gold as he rejoined Magnus on the couch. “Open it.”

Magnus turned the box over in his hands for a moment, his black nail polish standing out against the gold. Finally he undid the bow and carefully removed the wrapping paper to reveal a ring box.

“Alexander?” he asked.

“Open it,” Alec repeated.

Inside was a ring, a gold band, with intricate detailing. Magnus looked closer and felt his heart constrict when he realized the design: the love rune. He looked up and met Alec’s eyes, which were full of both love and nervousness.

“Magnus, I love you more than words will ever allow me to say. If I got to spend an eternity by your side it wouldn’t be enough.” He paused, tears welling in both of their eyes. “Will you marry me?”

There was a moment of silence, Magnus unable to speak for a moment.

“I never thought this is something I’d get to have,” he said finally. He surged forwards and kissed Alec again, this time slower but with just as much feeling.

“Is that a yes then?” Alec whispered against his lips.

Magnus smiled. “Yes, Alexander. I love you.”

“I love you, too. So much. Merry Christmas.”


	3. Chapter 3

Alec had just stepped out of the shower, his hair still wet as he pulled the t shirt down over his body. He felt the shirt tugging against his hand, seemingly holding itself in place above his stomach. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Magnus, who was sat in his armchair watching.

“When did you get hurt?” Magnus asked, his voice quiet in the morning air.

Alec looked down at the iratze that was in fully display across his abdomen and sighed. “Last night on patrol. It wasn’t anything big, the iratze took care of it.”

Magnus nodded slightly, allowing the shirt to fall. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked as Alec made his way out of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry. I just…” he sighed again. “I didn’t want to worry you. Besides,” he added as Magnus opened his mouth to say something. “It healed, and it wasn’t life-threatening. Just another day on the job.”

“One, I’m always going to worry about you, darling, there’s nothing you can do about that. I love you and I want you safe, and I know that’s not always possible, especially in your line of work. And I know that you’re careful and will always do whatever it takes to get back to me.”

Alec smiled. “I love you, too. I want you safe, too. Always.” He moved forward and sat gently on Magnus’s lap as he kissed him. “Was there a second thing?” he asked as he pulled away.

“Yes,” Magnus breathed. “You’re still in pain.” Alec opened his mouth to argue but Magnus put a finger against his lips. “Don’t try to tell me you aren’t, Alexander. I know you to well for that.”

Alec closed his eyes, grin sheepish.

“Where does it hurt?”

“My ribs are a little sore, still. But it’s not that big a deal, I promise.” He watched as Magnus traced his ribcage with gentle fingers, a soft glow of blue magic sparking. “Magnus, you don’t need to do that–”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” Magnus met his eyes with a questioning look, full of love and concern, and how could Alec ever say no to this man? He nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth of Magnus’s magic coursing over his tender ribs.

“Thank you,” he breathed, pressing a kiss against Magnus’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

The walk home was quiet, tense. The weight of a coming battle had already settled on both Magnus and Alec’s shoulders. Lilith was in New York and she was going to raise Sebastian Morgenstern from the dead. The mother of all demons, Magnus had said at the meeting that afternoon.

Alec glanced over at Magnus now. His eyes were glamoured and fixed on the sidewalk as they continued towards the loft. He looked determined, but there was something else too. Something minute that Alec might not have noticed if he were anyone else. But this was Magnus, and Alec knew something was off, could see the worried slump of his shoulders and his tense jaw. Their hands were clasped between them and Magnus’s was clenched around Alec as though he were terrified of being pulled away.

The silence worried Alec the most. Magnus had barely said a word since the meeting unless answering a quick question. Alec couldn’t bear it much longer, he thought, and he felt a tiny bit of relief as they reached the loft and headed inside.

“Magnus?” Alec said as the warlock moved to fix himself a drink.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus asked without turning around. He sounded perfectly fine, but Alec knew better. It was the same voice he’d used after he’d been tortured in Valentine’s body.

Alec sat down on the couch, reaching to take Magnus’s hand as he moved to join him. “Talk to me, please.”

Magnus sighed, visibly deflating. “Alec, I’m fine–”

“No, you’re not, so please don’t give me that,” Alec said, turning so he was fully facing Magnus. “I know you, remember?” he added with a soft smile. “I know when you’re not okay. And when you’re not okay, I’m not okay,” he said, echoing what Magnus had told him once when he’d been tearing himself up about Jocelyn’s death.

Magnus looked down into his drink for a moment before finally sighing and looking up to meet Alec’s eyes. “I’m worried,” he said after another minute of silence. “Terrified.”

“Of Lilith?” Alec asked, brow furrowed.

“Not exactly,” Magnus answered, sighing again. He looked resigned, Alec realized. “But where she’s from…” he trailed off, looking back into his drink.

“Edom, right?” Alec asked, gently squeezing Magnus’s hand.

Magnus met Alec’s gaze again. Alec’s breath hitched when he saw Magnus had dropped the glamour. “Yes.”

“Why are you scared?”

“Because of my father.” Magnus didn’t look away, his eyes fixed on Alec in a determined resignation Alec couldn’t begin to understand.

“I don’t understand. Is your father from that realm, too?” Alec asked, squeezing Magnus’s hand again.

Magnus studied him for a moment, as if he were committing Alec to memory and preparing for the worst. “My father is Asmodeus. He rules Edom.”

Alec blinked. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. “Your father is a king of hell? A fallen angel?”

“Yes,” Magnus said quietly.

“So, what, are you worried your father is going to come to New York and help Lilith? I don’t understand.”

Magnus’s eyes had been closed, but now they snapped open and stared incredulously at Alec. “No, I– I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me when you found out. I’m not just the son of a demon, I’m the son of a fallen angel.”

Alec’s face softened and he reached up to cup Magnus’s face. “Magnus, I love you. I already said, I know you. I know who you are. You’re good and loyal and honest and loving and so many other things. Knowing who your father is doesn’t change any of that. It doesn’t change who you are. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“I love you, so much,” Magnus whispered, his voice thick.

“I love you, too. Prince of Hell or not,” Alec whispered back.

Magnus laughed wetly. “That’s not exactly how it works, darling.”

Alec laughed. “That’s okay. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is you and me and making sure we get out of this alive, together.”

“Sounds like a plan, Alexander.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t!” Alec called just as Magnus was about to clean the mess from dinner with a flick of his wrist. “I’ll clean up.”

Magnus turned to him with a soft smile. “Darling, you worked so hard to make dinner. I think you’ve deserve to relax.”

Alec squinted his eyes. “Yeah, but you fixed it and made it better with your…” he broke off, gesturing loosely with his hand in an imitation of Magnus’s magic that had his heart stuttering. He opened his mouth to argue but Alec continued before he was able. “Don’t pretend you didn’t. I saw your face when Mom said it was like a completely different recipe.”

Magnus’s smile turned sheepish. “I’m sorry, Alexander. I should’ve said something–”

Alec laughed. “Please don’t apologize for making dinner edible.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I’m just glad I found out Izzy and I share an inability to cook without actually having to eat the awful food. I found out about Izzy’s the hard way,” he said with a grimace.

“Don’t worry, darling,” Magnus said, stepping closer and looping his arms around Alec’s neck. “Maybe I can teach you and Isabelle. There might be hope for you yet,” he teased.

Alec’s arms found their way to Magnus’s waist. “I don’t know about that,” he said, voice low and sending shivers down Magnus’s spine. “We’ve tried to help Izzy before.”

“And how did that turn out?”

“Hopelessly,” Alec answered with a grin. Magnus’s smile grew of it’s own volition.

“What about you? Are you hopeless?”

Alec’s voice was teasing, yet full of affection when he spoke. “If you mean hopelessly in love with you, then yes, absolutely.”

Magnus spun away from Alec’s grip and slapped his arm playfully. “You are disgustingly cheesy, Alexander,” he said, though he’d have been lying if he said warmth hadn’t spread through him at Alec’s words.

Alec’s laugh lit up the room as he reached out and pulled Magnus back into his arms. “You love me.”

Magnus pulled himself closer and pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck. “I do,” he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For someone who's dying, you seem kind of happy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, anon, for the prompt!

“I'm dying,” Magnus announced as soon as Alec stepped into the loft.

“You'd better not be,” Alec said, heading towards the couch where his boyfriend lay face down.  Magnus groaned, the sound somehow made louder by the cushions rather than muffled. “What's wrong, baby?” Alec asked, crouching down and running a gentle hand through Magnus’s hair.

“I have a migraine and I'm dying,” he said, turning to blink up at Alec.

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“Yes, but I don't want to move,” he pouted.  Alec rolled his eyes fondly.

“Come on, I'll carry you,” he said softly, coaxing his boyfriend into a sitting position.

Alec picked him up, carrying Magnus bridal style into the bedroom.  Magnus buried his face into Alec’s neck.

Alec set him on the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  He moved to shut the blinds, casting the room into darkness and earning a relieved noise from Magnus.

“Stay,” Magnus whispered as Alec started to leave the room.

“I'm just going to change, I'll be right back.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Alec pressed another kiss to his forehead.  He changed as quickly as he could, returning to crawl into bed.

Magnus wrapped around him in an instant, once again burying his face into Alec's neck.  He hummed, the tiniest of smiles on his face as his eyes slipped shut.

“You know,” Alec whispered.  “For someone who's dying, you seem kind of happy.”

“I'll always be happy if you're here.  Dying or not.” He couldn't argue with that, Alec thought, pulling Magnus even closer to him as they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the prompt julia <3

“Magnus! Magnus!”

The squeals greeted him as he portalled into the loft.  He looked up in time to see Madzie hurtling towards him, a huge smile on her face.

“Sweetpea!  I didn’t know you were coming over today,” he said scooping her up into a hug.  “I’m happy you’re here, though.”

She beamed up at him for a second before suddenly turning all business, her mouth in a tiny little pout.  Madzie leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered. “There’s a monster.”

Magnus frowned.  “What do you mean, sweetpea?” he asked as Alec came into view.

“Hey, babe.  I’m a monster,” he said with a grin.

Madzie nodded.  “Yeah and he’s gonna get us so we gotta go hide!”  She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, running through the loft as Alec followed.

The chase ended with the three of them on the couch.  Alec had wrapped his arms around the two of them so they couldn’t escape as the three of them collapsed into heaps of giggles.

“Hey, Magnus?” Alec asked later after Catarina had picked Madzie up.

“Yeah, darling?”

“Do you know what  _ kind _ of monster I am?”

Magnus most definitely did  _ not _ like the look in Alec’s eye.  He tried to inch away, but Alec was faster.  “No, I don’t—”

“I’m a tickle monster!” Alec yelled, fingers dancing over Magnus’s ribs.

“No, no!” Magnus cried in between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "don't forget this. I don't need a memento."

Alec woke with a residual soreness in his shoulder. His good arm was wrapped around Magnus, who was still asleep and tucked against his side.

He grimaced, remembering the fight from the night before. He’d dispatched the demon without too much trouble, but it had gotten a lucky hit before it went down, lashing his left shoulder with its tail and sending him crashing back into a wall. Hard.

The wound itself had healed, thanks to a quick iratze in the alley and Magnus once he’d made it home. His now blood-stained t-shirt was discarded on the floor where Magnus had tossed it before sending a soothing burst of blue magic over Alec’s wound.

Slowly, Alec slid his arm out from under Magnus and brushed his fingers over his own shoulder. There wasn’t a scar, but the skin still felt tender, a phantom pain. Magnus stirred against him and when Alec looked back, a pair of sleepy, golden cat eyes met his own.

“Hi,” Alec whispered, wrapping his arm around Magnus again and scooting him closer.

“Morning,” Magnus rasped. “How’s your shoulder?”

Alec hummed, fingers tracing loose patterns on Magnus’s back. “A little sore, but good.” He turned his head and placed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead. “Thank you.”

Magnus propped himself up on his elbow, hovering a little above Alec. His eyes were shining as he leaned down to drop a kiss against his lips. It was short and chaste and Alec wanted more, more, more. He wanted to lose himself against Magnus’s lips and his skin and his everything. But Magnus pulled back and met his eyes again with a crooked grin that Alec felt was particularly rude since he was too far away for Alec to kiss it off of him.

“You can thank me properly after you’ve showered,” Magnus teased, his nose scrunching.

“Are you saying I stink?”

“Yes, but I suppose that’s partly my fault since I kept you particularly busy all night,” Magnus winked.

“Yes, you did.” Alec slid out from beneath Magnus, stealing a quick kiss before pulling himself out of bed.

“Don’t forget this,” Magnus called as he made his way towards the bathroom. He turned to see him picking up the bloodied shirt off the floor. “I don’t need a memento.” The teasing lilt to his voice had gone, replaced by something more serious, somber. Scared. Alec didn’t miss the way his eyes seemed fixed on the tear in the fabric that was only inches from the neckline.

Alec moved to stand in front of him, taking the shirt with one hand and cupping Magnus’s cheek with the other. “Hey, I’m okay. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus’s eyes were wet, but he gave a small smile. “I know, I just… I love you, and I’m terrified that…” he trailed off, blinking hard.

Alec brushed his thumb across Magnus’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “And I told you, I’m not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Magnus let out a surprised laugh at the determination in Alec’s voice, but he didn’t fight him on it. “Good,” he said instead. “Now go shower,” he said, swatting at Alec’s chest. “You still stink.”

Alec laughed and dropped another kiss against his forehead before turning and disappearing into the bathroom. If the t-shirt ended up burning in the fireplace later, neither of them discussed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "that's kind of something you're supposed to tell someone before you have sex with them"

Alec feels at peace the first time he wakes up in Magnus’s bed. In his arms. He can’t remember the last time he’d felt so whole–if he ever had at all.

The light filtering in through the window catches against the gold sheets and Magnus’s honeyed skin, and Alec wants to stay there forever, wrapped in the comfort and warmth. The morning passes slowly with teasing grins and idle conversation, both of them content. _  
_

_I get to have this_. Alec’s breath caught in his throat at the realization, his heart hammering just a little too hard. He has a _boyfriend._ A boyfriend he gets to go on dates with, mundane or otherwise. A boyfriend he gets to kiss. A boyfriend he wants to know more about every passing minute. A boyfriend he’s already falling in love with.

“I can feel you thinking, Alexander,” Magnus said, ringed fingers squeezing his own. The metal felt pleasantly cool against his skin. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently. There was no pressure behind his words, no insistence. Just curiosity. Concern. Alec’s heart felt so warm that he wondered if maybe his chest would start to turn as golden as the sheets.

“I’m gay,” Alec said, turning to meet Magnus’s eyes.

Magnus grinned, trying (and failing) to hold back a snort. “I’m glad to hear you say that, darling, but that’s kind of something you’re supposed to tell someone _before_ you have sex with them.”

Alec huffed a laugh, his free arm reaching over to swat gently at Magnus’s. “Yeah but you knew. You knew before I did.”

Magnus shook his head. “That’s not true, darling. I think you knew. You just weren’t ready to face it and what it meant yet, and that’s okay. Everyone gets there in their own time.”

Alec rolled onto his side and rested his forehead against Magnus’s. “I’m glad I got there. I’m glad you made me want to get there.” The smile Magnus gave him was more than worth any strife the Clave might give him. “I’ve never said it out loud before, you know. That was the first time.”

Magnus’s eyes softened. He cupped Alec’s cheek, thumb ghosting along his cheekbone. “Well, then I’m honored to be the first person you told.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather know first,” Alec whispered.

Magnus’s smile turned teasing. “Darling, I think everyone _knows_ after the wedding.”

The corner of Alec’s mouth raised in a lopsided grin. “I guess I do know how to make a grand statement, huh?”

“Yes, you do, and I’m very glad,” Magnus said, leaning forward to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "you talk a lot in your sleep"

“You talk a lot in your sleep,” Magnus hears as soon as his eyes flutter open. The bedroom is dim and he can hear raindrops hitting against the windows. He curls against Alec, seeking his warmth and burying his own face against the pillow.

“No I don’t,” he replied in what he was sure would’ve sounded indignant if he’d been more awake.

Alec chuckled, his side shaking gently against Magnus’s forehead. “Just like I don’t snore?”

Magnus pulled away, propping himself up on an elbow to glare. “You _do_ snore, Alexander.”

“And _you_ talk in your sleep,” Alec grinned. His eyes were lidded, sleep still visible in his slow gaze, his tousled hair. He held out his arm to make space for Magnus, who grumbled and let himself fall back into the bed and Alec’s arms.

“Did I say anything particularly interesting, then?”

Alec hummed, thinking for a moment. “I don’t know. I was still mostly asleep so I couldn’t really make out what you were saying. You didn’t sound scared, though, so I knew it wasn’t a nightmare.”

Magnus pressed a smile against his shoulder. Of course Alec would be worried about him, even while mostly asleep himself.

“You said my name, I think,” Alec said suddenly. He turned his head to meet Magnus’s eyes, his own full of love and maybe question.

Magnus smiled at him, inwardly delighted at the tinge of red starting to bud in Alec’s cheeks. “That certainly makes sense,” he told him. “I’m always dreaming of you.”

Alec’s cheeks had turned from buds of red to a whole damn forest fire. “Good things, I hope.”

“The best,” Magnus agreed softly. “You aren’t just in my dreams. You are my dream.” It was the truest thing he’d ever said, he realized as Alec’s lips found his own, a feeling of warmth and home and _love_ sweeping over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @komhmagnus


End file.
